


All your scars are mine

by purplesocrates



Series: A Dangerous Game [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Hannibal, Dom sub, Hannibal has plans, M/M, Sub Will, Will is naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Part 2 to A Dangerous Game.Will decides it's time for round 2 Hannibal is more than prepared this time.





	All your scars are mine

After the bed incident, where Hannibal had kept Will tied up for a few hours until Will apologised, again and promised to be a _good boy_ , Will had been mostly behaving. This caused Hannibal to be living in a constant state of anticipation. He knew Will was just biding his time until he renewed the torment once again and the waiting was all a part of it.

Will started off small, leaving a dish unwashed in the sink for a day but then washing it so Hannibal couldn't say a word. Leaving a shoe in front of the door and being there to remove it just when Hannibal returned home with a simple ‘sorry’. In so many ways this was worse than his full on disrespectful teenager behaviour this was just pure torture.

The small things began to escalate and Hannibal’s sinful smile returned as he thought of all the ways he was going to torture his boy. Will drank straight from the orange juice carton again one morning, eyes locked on Hannibal as he did so, and Hannibal knew things were going to escalate.

——-

When Hannibal came home Will was nowhere to be seen. There were beer bottles littering the coffee table again, water rings next to unused coasters. Half finished crisp packets on the rug, the kitchen was a mess, dirty dishes on the side, puddles of spilled liquid - what smelt like Coca Cola, sticky and syrupy.

Hannibal didn't shout for Will he just waited in the kitchen. He didn't touch any of the mess either he just stood leant against the counter waiting.

Will had gone out for a run on the beach, nervous excitement at the thought of Hannibal coming home and seeing the mess he had left. He wanted himself to be just as messy. When Will arrived home he opened the sliding doors still dripping in sweat, sand on his feet and made his way leaving dirty footprints behind him to the kitchen where he found Hannibal glaring at him.

“Will.” His voice was flat but it sent a spark straight though Will.

“Hey, good day?” Will asked nonchalantly as he made his way to the fridge. Hannibal hooked his arm around Will and stopped him, he could smell the sweat, sea and sand on Will’s skin it was intoxicating. Will smirked. “Something wrong, Daddy?”

Hannibal’s only response was to move behind Will, arm never leaving Will’s waist as he circled around him, he pushed Will hard up against the counter. Hannibal gently kissed Will’s neck, his body flush against Will’s holding him in place, the arm around his waist squeezing as the gentle but insistent kissing continued. Hannibal's other hand made its way to Will’s hair and was pulling so he had better access to Will’s neck.

“Daddy?”

Hannibal growled into Will’s neck and placed a bite against the soft skin which caused Will to cry out.

“Are you going to fuck me right here Daddy, in our kitchen that I've left in such a state?” Will’s voice was breathless, he ground his ass against Hannibal's crotch.

“You'd like that wouldn't you?” Hannibal stopped kissing Will’s neck but still had his head pulled back and his body pinned against the counter.

“Yes.”

Hannibal smirked and then released Will from his hold and took a step back. Will whimpered and turned around with a questioning look on his face.

“Take off your clothes.” Hannibal commanded and Will’s eyes closed briefly at the sound of his voice.

“Yes Daddy.” Will drawls and removes his clothes facing Hannibal, inevitably leaving them on the floor, as Hannibal watches every movement.

Hannibal stalks closer to Will, crowding him once more against the counter. Their faces are so close now that their breath is mingling and it makes Will moan, he can almost feel Hannibal's clothed body against his naked skin he is so close but just not touching him. This is part of the game, Hannibal uses pleasure with pain to torture his boy, expectation being a knife he wields with infinite patience.

“Turn around.” Hannibal commands and Will does, brushing up against Hannibal as he does.

Hannibal is still not quite touching Will, standing so close he breathes Will in and closes his eyes at the tang of him.

“Don't move. Stay exactly where you are.” Hannibal's voice is thick and dripping with lust it makes Will moan.

Hannibal then moves away from Will and begins to clean up the mess Will has made, he takes his time ignoring Will completely as he does so. Will’s hands are gripping the counter knuckles white and body shaking slightly.

Will isn't sure how long Hannibal leaves him there it feels like hours. Then Hannibal is behind him again, hands ghosting over his skin almost touching but not quite. Will moans again and Hannibal smiles.

“Turn around.” Hannibal breathes this into Will’s ear and bites the lobe slightly.

Will turns around to face Hannibal “tell me you are sorry.” Hannibal says again as Will manages to open his eyes and meet the lust filled stare from Hannibal.

“Make me.”

Hannibal smirks he brings his hand up to Will’s neck and wraps his fingers around, a gentle squeeze, small pressure, the other hands’ fingers trail down Will’s chest so softly, pleasure and pain, pure Hannibal.

“I’m going to make you scream Will, I’m going to make you beg.”

Will moans as he knows Hannibal always keeps his promises.

Hannibal leans in hand still squeezing Will’s neck, lips brushing up against Will’s mouth, fingers still painfully slowly trailing down his chest, making their way lower to Will’s straining cock which he gently trails a finger down causing Will to keen and some precum to leak out. “Mmmm good boy.” Hannibal says and increases the pressure around Will’s neck so he chokes him slightly, his finger picks up the precum from Will’s cock and it brings to Will’s mouth gently pressing against the lips. “Taste yourself, taste what I do to you.” Will moans and parts his lips so Hannibal can push his finger inside, Will tastes his own salt and moans. Hannibal smiles and removes his finger.

Slowly Hannibal removes the hand around Will’s neck who tries to get his breath back, it comes out in stuttering shallow coughs. Hannibal takes a step back from Will. Hannibal courses a hand through Will’s hair and then pulls Will’s head back.

“Close your eyes.” Will does as commanded. “Imagine what you want me to do to you.”

Will imagines all the gentle caresses of Hannibal's hands combined with his violence, he feels hot breath, searing electric white pain, a comforting mouth and a painful deep bite. He imagines being taken apart, all his darkness seeping out under Hannibal's expert touch, it feels like it did before when Hannibal cut him, he almost wants him to do it again, the realisation takes his breath away and his eyes open meeting maroon almost red eyes filled with lust.

“Tell me.” Hannibal’s voice is dripping with want, Will is shaking slightly.

“I want to feel your violence on my skin. I want your marks on me. I need to know you.” Will’s voice is cracked at the edges, words are leaving his lips with an unrestrained need.

Hannibal still has Will’s head pulled back by his hair, the other hand finds Will’s scar on his stomach and gently traces it. “Like I did before.” His voice is only just contained chaos, in a cage but the door is swinging open.

Will holds Hannibal's gaze and breathes out the word ‘yes’ like a prayer.

“All your scars are mine.”

“Always.”

Hannibal smiles at that he removes his hand from Will’s hair. “Go to the bedroom lie on the bed. Wait for me.”

Will closes his eyes again for a second and takes in a deep breath letting it out like smoke he then opens his eyes and silently walks away from Hannibal towards the bedroom. When he gets there he sees that Hannibal had not only cleared away the detritus of Will’s game but he has prepared. There are candles lit all around the room, but there are is a filled ice bucket condensation clings to the metal, beside it is one thin Roman candle all placed delicately on a tray beside the bed. Will also notices the bed now has restraints attached to it and a blindfold placed on the pillow.

His skin hums as he takes in the scene and what Hannibal has planned for him. He slowly makes his way to the bed and lies down in the centre and waits.

Hannibal comes in a few moments later, he has removed his shoes and socks, rolled up his sleeves to reveal his forearms but remains mostly dressed. He takes in the sight of Will for a minute before he makes his way to the bed and wordlessly restrains Will’s legs and arms so he is spread eagle on the bed. Hannibal then leans over and ties the blindfold around Will’s eyes. Once he is happy he stands back and admires his work.

Will’s skin has a sheen to it from his run and from the anticipation of the game they are about to play, his chest is rising up and down, his back arching slightly, his feet are twitching. Hannibal smiles and begins as he did before with Will’s ankles, wrapping his hands around each one and lightly squeezing. Will groans.

“Good. I want you here with me Will the pain will ground you to me.” Hannibal squeezes again pressure on bones and tendons, he watches as Will’s back arches, licking his lips Hannibal gently moves his hands up Will’s legs gently brushing the skin. Hannibal's fingers meet Will’s hipbones pressing his thumbs into the flesh just next to the round bone hands moving to his ass and squeezing again, just the right amount of pain.

“Fuck. Daddy.” Will breathes out he is writhing now as much as he is able, the restraints don't allow him much movement. Hannibal flattens his hands and pushes down steadying Will to lie still, which eventually, he does.

“Good.” Hannibal then removes his hands and picks up one of the ice cubes from the buckets, he places it just above Will’s collarbone and gently traces a line down to the nipple which he circles with a light pressure. Will gasps at the unexpected cold which feels like a burn, Hannibal continues to circle Will’s nipple until his body heat has melted the ice and only a pool of water drips slowly down his torso.

Hannibal then uses another ice cube and repeats the process on Will’s other nipple, the skin like goose flesh now, he trails another ice cube down the centre of Will’s torso leaving it to melt and pool on his bellybutton. Then another ice cube is traced across Will’s scar on his belly, Hannibal laps up the water from this and Will groans.  
“If you want me to stop all you need to do is apologise.” Hannibal's voice is light and feels like a cool breeze on Will’s already cold skin.

“I can take more Daddy.” Will’s voice is a shiver with anticipation as well as cold. Hannibal smiles.

Hannibal then picks up one of the slim Roman candles he lights the wick from one of the other candles, he watches it burn down for a few moments until it is dripping. Then he drips wax onto Will’s skin on all the places on his chest the water has not reached. Will gasps at the change of cold to searing heat. “Fuck Daddy.”

“Are you ready to apologise?” Hannibal asks as he lets the drops of wax fall in a line along Will’s thigh dangerously close to his painfully hard cock.

“No, fuck, Daddy, I want more.”

Hannibal smiled in the candlelight “good boy, I know you can take more.”

Will was trying to remain still as Hannibal dripped another line on Will’s other thigh, his breathing was shallow, small gasps. Hannibal blew out the candle and placed its still smoking remains back down on the tray. Slowly and with grace he gets on the bed covering Will with his body he braced himself with his arms either side of Will’s head. Leaning down he gently placed his lips against Will’s, brushing softly, side to side, strands of his hair tickled Will’s cheek.

“Tell me what you want.” Hannibal whispers into Will’s skin, what remains of the ice is soaking into Hannibal’s clothes, mostly Hannibal feels heat from Will hot, cloying heat.

“I want you to hurt me, I want you to use me.” Hannibal licks along Will’s collarbone and then places a small bite on his neck. “Yes Daddy, mark me.”

Hannibal makes a keening noise at those words he wants to cut into Will, to feel his blood gush over his again, to see the red on the outside. “You play a dangerous game my boy.” Hannibal starts to kiss his way down Will’s chest, soft lips, wet tongue and teeth lower and lower. When he reaches Will’s cock and he has settled himself between Will’s legs he sits up and cups Will’s balls with his hand and squeezes.

Will feels like he might explode, like he could turn into fireflies, millions of them, it would be a searingly beautiful agony. Hannibal watches Will’s mouth contort itself in pain, sweat is mingling with wax and water on his skin he is beautiful mess. A hand gently brushes up Will’s shaft like a soft kiss and it causes Will to moan with need.

Hannibal leans down and takes another ice cube he runs it down the crease of Will’s leg and crotch and Will almost screams, he skirts it around his balls and Will does scream.

“Good boy.” Hannibal says proudly as he feels and watches the ice melt from the heat of Will’s arousal.

Will feels Hannibal shift again reaching for something he then hears the lube being poured on to to what he he hopes is Hannibal's fingers, he imagines them long and elegant pushing inside him with a delicate insistence. Hannibal does cover his fingers with the silky lube and begins to press inside Will, who can feel that glorious burn now mingling with the numbness from the cold water of the melted ice cube. They push in so slowly, he is gently widening Will with precision and tenderness it is causing Will to buck up his hips, Hannibal places a steadying hand squeezing just slightly too hard. Will can feel his cock twitching he imagines how red and leaking he is for Hannibal.

Once Will is open and begging for him Hannibal gets off the bed and slowly undresses, Will can sense it and imagines the clothes being removed and fluttering to the floor. “Please.” Will begs and he can feel Hannibal's smile.

Hands encircle Will’s ankles again adding pressure and Will breathes out a long deep breath, Hannibal then undoes the straps on Will’s ankles, he bends each knee, takes a pillow and places it underneath Will’s ass. Hannibal then returns to the bed lying over Will he braces himself up above Will’s head who arched his hips up as much as he can so Hannibal can line up his cock, he gently pushes inside Will who moans as Hannibal fully inserts himself.

“Daddy is going to fuck you now but he's not going to touch your cock.”

Before Will can react Hannibal snaps his hips hard and begins to fuck Will so intently it hurts Will, but at the same time it makes him scream with pleasure when Hannibal manages without to fail hit Will’s prostate with every punishing thrust. Will is, as promised, screaming and begging and Hannibal doesn't stop. Will’s cock is straining untouched between them trapped between their bodies the frictions is almost too much and he comes loud and hard, Hannibal continues to fuck him through his orgasm until Will is an overstimulated, writhing, pleading thing beneath him. Hannibal comes with a moan of Will’s name and bites him hard on the shoulder leaving a bruise.

Hannibal then removes himself from inside Will who whimpers, he reaches down for something and Will feels a pressure first, it's a little cold and Will realises it's not Hannibal's fingers or cock anymore but something else and gasps. “Calm my beautiful boy, daddy just wants to keep you open, I want my cum to stay inside you for a little longer.” Will realises Hannibal is inserting a quite large plug into his hole and he moans as it's inserted, Hannibal twists it around and Will keens again low and long.

“Fuck daddy please.”

“Are you ready to apologise?” Hannibal twists the plug again.

“Yes oh god yes Daddy, I am so sorry, fuck I am so so sorry.”

Hannibal smiles and strokes the inside of Will’s thighs gently calming the twitching muscles, he leans down and kisses Will languid and slow, tongue scrape against tongues and Hannibal swallows every one of Will’s moans. Hannibal spends time kissing Will until he has calmed, is somewhat writhing less, still moaning but soft and slow. Hannibal then kisses his way down Will’s chest again licking the scar, kissing the raised skin.

Eventually Hannibal gets off the bed and looks at Will, tied up, wax and cum congealing over his skin, the metal of the butt plug glinting in the candle light, his hair is slick with sweat.

“Say it again.” Hannibal's voice is thick with lust and makes Will moan and shift, causing the plug to move which causes Will to keen.

“Fuck Daddy.” Will moans as he tries to get comfortable but every movement causes too much pleasure, he can feel the end of the plug brushing up against his over stimulated prostate, the feeling of being filled with Hannibal's seed is overwhelming..

“Say it again.” Hannibal repeats and takes a hold of one of Will’s ankles and draws it down towards the end of the bed, another shift of the plug, another over stimulated keen.

“Daddy, please.” The begging in Will’s voice is so beautiful to Hannibal he breathes it in like perfume.

Hannibal ties Will’s ankles down again, he applies pressure to them gently and then a little harder, Will tries to buck his hips up and moans.

Hannibal then takes another ice cube and traces it down Will’s thigh, then another ice cube down the other thigh. He takes another cube and circles it around the butt plug and then over Will’s balls and along his spent but flinching cock. Will is incoherent by this point a mumbling, mewling, writhing, over spent mess. Hannibal leans down and places another ice cube over Will’s lips allowing it to melt into his mouth he then kisses him slowly.

“Say it again.”

“I’m sorry, fuck, I am so sorry.”

Hannibal smiles and stands up looking at Will “and you will be again.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovingly cuddled, watered and fed just like Will's pack xxx


End file.
